


curious kids, chasing the dream (a college degree)!

by 3racha (cosmic97), cosmic97



Series: chatfics [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Pining, young k is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic97/pseuds/3racha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic97/pseuds/cosmic97
Summary: dalla dalla: oh my goddalla dalla: i'm in love with dowoonvibe check: congratsvibe check: you're the last to knowor sungjin is Tired, younghyun is in love with dowoon and doesn't know it and jae just wants to pass calculus.





	1. lobster ain't cheap and neither am i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, i've never written for day6 but i am straight up not having a Great time right now and writing makes me happy so i thought i would give it a try. enjoy ~
> 
> usernames:
> 
> Tired: sungjin
> 
> vibe check: jae
> 
> dalla dalla: younghyun
> 
> Regrets : wonpil
> 
> drum: dowoon

**don't fail math jae ur so sexy (5):**

**11:30am**

**vibe check: **may i just state that i hate the group chat name

**Regrets: **you named it??

**vibe check: **when

**dalla dalla: **when u got drunk last week and tried to convince dowoon that nasa faked the moon landing

**drum: **you almost got me 😔😔

**vibe check: **it doesn't add up!!

**dalla dalla: **a nyway, after that, you renamed the gc, threw up on sungjin and fell asleep

**Tired: **you owe me new shoes brat

**vibe check: **i have 0 dollars

**Tired: **thats a lie and u know it

**Tired: **i saw you buy lobster

**Tired: **LOBSTER AIN'T CHEAP AND NEITHER AM I

**vibe check: **ITS CALLED INDULGENCE SUNGJIN

**drum: **why do we always end up here

**dalla dalla: **thats bc we all share one brain cell and i have it almost every day

**vibe check: **i would protest but he's Not Wrong officer

**Regrets: **i take offense!

**Regrets: **im not as bad as thing 1 and thing 2

**Tired: **hey!

**vibe check: **dibs on being thing 1

**Tired: **not helping dude

**dalla dalla: **wonpil i have a List

**drum: **you know hyung keeps track of everything

**dalla dalla: **the perks of being the designated sober friend

**dalla dalla: **although you guys do stupid shit on the regular so just the perks of being your friend ig

**Regrets: **this betrayal??

**Regrets: **tell me u at least have dirt on dowoon?

**dalla dalla: **of course not!

**dalla dalla: **dowoon is an angel and we're all glad he's here!

**United Gays For Oblivious Idiots (2):**

**11:56am**

**drum: **

** **

**drum: **IM GOING TO SLAM MY HEAD AGAINST A CAR DOOR

**drum: **how does he say that and not notice!!

**Regrets: **and he has the nerve to say he owns our brain cell, psh

**drum: **

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note that the United Gays for Oblivious Idiots is just a gc where wonpil and dowoon complain about how dumb and oblivious their crushes are.
> 
> i hope u enjoyed the chapter, i'll see you in the next whenever that may be! stay safe and have a nice day / night.
> 
> twitter: cosmic_3racha


	2. his name is dowoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story of how dowoon joined the group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slams head against table* vibe check! i apologize for the very long wait. it was hard to find inspiration for this fic but someone commented asking for an update and i was like okay! i'm a wh*re for validation so comments are a really good motivator for me to update. this chapter actually came really easily to me so like, let's hope the next update isn't two months from now. enjoy ~
> 
> p.s this chapter takes place about 8 months prior to the first

**stop giving sungjin white hair (4):**

**3:30pm**

  
  
**dalla dalla: **you ever just stand there and wonder what goes through someone's mind

**Tired:** oh god what did jae do

**Regrets: **do you want the truth or the lie that will make you feel better 

**Tired:**

** **

**Regrets: **that doesn't answer my question but here u go

**Regrets: **so i'm sitting there

**dalla dalla: **barbeque sauce on my titties

**Regrets: **sigh

**Regrets: **this is why sungjin has white hair and is elderly

**Tired: **i literally hate all of you 

**Tired: **none of jaebum's children treat him like this!!

**dalla dalla: **yugyeom and bambam literally put his mattress, with him on it, in the ocean to recreate a vine but sure, go off 

**Regrets: **burn

**Regrets: **anyway, so i'm sitting there, doing my work, minding my own business as jae and younghyun hyung play soccer when jae hyung decides he's gonna kick the ball as hard as he can 

**dalla dalla: **to quote, "i'm on x games mode."

**Tired: **oh god

**Tired: **i already know this isn't going to end well

**Regrets: **a blind man could see that it wasn't going to end well, you're not special

**Regrets: **a nyway

**Regrets: **hyung is a lot of things, a fool for sure but a soccer player, absolutely not

**Regrets: **had he shot it into the goal, would've been impressive as hell ngl, but his aim was way off and well

**dalla dalla: **the ball absolutely smashed some poor kid

**dalla dalla: **like he ate shit 100%

**dalla dalla: **it was almost poetic

**Regrets: **you were lit really crying your eyes out from laughing mr. shakespeare 

**dalla dalla: **it was so bad it was funny!

**Regrets: **anyway hyung hit my only friend besides you weirdos so guess i am destined to die alone

**dalla dalla: **omg stop being so dramatic pil

**Tired: **hello???

**Tired: **jae could've done serious damage to the kid??

**Regrets: **his name is dowoon

**Tired: **my bad

**Tired: **he could've done serious damage to dowoon 

**Tired: **is no one concerned??

**Regrets: **hyung we lost our moral compass years ago

**Regrets: **also jae hyung is in the hospital with dowoon to make sure he doesn't have a concussion 

**Regrets: **judging by the fact that hyung's frantic keyboard smashing has stopped, i'm assuming dowoon will be fine

**Regrets: **at least physically 

**Regrets: **idk about any long lasting trauma

**vibe check: **ajkkskskks

**Regrets: **speak of the devil 

**Regrets: **will dowoon be okay?

**vibe check: **he's going to be fine, thank god

**vibe check: **he's also not pressing charges which bless, a boy needs to get his college degree

**vibe check: **he's super cool btw, how come you've never introduced us before?

**Regrets: **i respect dowoon, i wouldn't do that to him

**vibe check: **ouch

**vibe check: **but valid

**vibe check: **we get along really well, like the dude plays the drums, so he's part of our group now

**Regrets: **oh god

**vibe check ** has added ** yoon dowoon ** to **stop giving sungjin white hair**

**yoon dowoon: **owo

**Regrets: **on god, i really can't have any normal friends huh

**yoon dowoon: **upfront disappointment and exasperation?

**yoon dowoon: **is that you wonpil hyung?

**Regrets: **alas

**Regrets: **you feeling okay?

**yoon dowoon: **yeah 

**yoon dowoon: **i have an intense headache but i lived bitch

**dalla dalla: **a vine reference? be still my beating heart!

**Regrets: **oh god this was a mistake 

**vibe check ** has changed **yoon dowoon's ** name to **drum **

**vibe check: **no this was the best decision ever made

**vibe check: **welcome to the fam, dowoon 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i also have an ateez chatfic if you'd like to give it a read! i'll also link my twitter in case you wanna say hi uwu
> 
> [ateez chatfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242097/chapters/53108704)
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/cosmic_3racha)


	3. jealousy is a disease, get better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a regular day in the life of college day6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked for an update and who am i to deny them that? so here's an update and i apologize for the wait! enjoy ~

**don't fail math jae ur so sexy (5):**

**11:05am**

**vibe check: **fuck 

**vibe check: **fuck, fuck fuckity

**dalla dalla:**

** **

**Tired: **do i want to know

**Regret: **probably not but I'm sure someone will tell us why

**dalla dalla: **he's late for calc

**Regret: **point in case

**Regret: **also

**Regret: **isn't he failing calculus??

**dalla dalla: **nah, he's teetering

**dalla dalla: **if he fails one more test its game over 

**vibe check: **im right here

**drum: **jae hyung, i don't mean to scare you but teach just said this will be on the test so "don't miss it"

**vibe check: **FUUUUCK

**vibe check: **dowoon take notes, record, idk do something for your favorite hyung

**dalla dalla: **um excuse you

**dalla dalla: **im his favorite 

**dalla dalla: **can you believe the audacity of this bitch

**Tired: **jae dont respond and get to class. if you run you can get there in 5

**Tired: **also I'M dowoon's favorite

**Tired: **he's my son

**Tired: **i raised him

**Regret: **you've known him for 8 months

**Regret: **you also didn't feed him that time young k hyung got sick

**Tired: ** i _ tried _to raise him

**Regret: **sure

**Regret: **anyway I've known dowoon the longest and we've been through more together so i'm obviously his favorite 

**dalla dalla:** there is literally no correlation to knowing him longer and being his favorite

**Regret: **uh yeah there is?

**Regret: **it's the loyalty factor 

**vibe check: **shouldn't we just ask dowoon?

**dalla dalla: **aren't you busy running

**vibe check: **jealousy isn't a good look on you

**vibe check: **also I just made it to campus so I'll be fine now

**dalla dalla: **i am Not jealous

**vibe check:**

** **

**dalla dalla: **way to use outdated memes gramps

**Regret: **yall done asserting your lack of dominance or?

**drum: **hyung are you here yet?

**drum: **woah what did I miss

**dalla dalla: **dowoonie please tell this calculus failing poultry that I'M your favorite

**vibe check: **drum, please tell this h&m reject that I'M your fave

**drum: **you two are funny 

**drum: **youngjae is my favorite 🤫

**Regret: **lmaoooo

**two bros chilling in a dorm (2):**

**11:15am**

**dalla dalla: **WHO THE FUCK IS YOUNGJAE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
I apologize if this chapter is rough, I'm running on a low amount of sleep 😭😭 I woke up at 4am to watch rtk!! tbz world domination 🎉🎉🎉🎉  
anyway, I hope y'all liked the update. writing day6 always makes me laugh cos they're a Mess. some notes btw:  
\- in this au they're in college but still in a band on the side which is why wonpil calls younghyun 'young k' cos that's his stage name.  
\- youngjae in this au just joined the got7 clan which is why younghyun doesn't know who he is. since youngjae joined got7 last I wanted to like mirror that. all of the boys know youngjae but young k doesnt cos he prefers to chill and make music with skz then visit or hang out with got7 (but he does love them!). I included the whole jealousy and youngjae aspect because this is the start of the "young k realizes that he has feelings for dowoon" arc !! we gotta get to the summary somehow so the next few chapters will probably touch upon him realizing that he has feelings ajsji.
> 
> anyway! all comments are much appreciated and I hope yall are stay safe! have a nice day / night


End file.
